ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Time: The Kingdom of Ooo/Credits
Opening Credits Cartoon Network presents In association with Frederator Studios ADVENTURE TIME: The Kingdom of Ooo Closing Credits Directed by Mike Mitchell Screenplay by Pendleton Ward Based on the television series by Pendleton Ward Produced by Kelly Crews Executive Producers Pendleton Ward Adam Muto Fred Seibert Production Designer Yarrow Cheney Editor C.H. Greenblatt Music by Casey James Basichis and Tim Kiefer Adventure Time theme by Pendleton Ward Music Supervisors Dawn Soler Greg Allen Casting by Gaby Kester Mary Hidalgo Jeremy Shada John DiMaggio Hynden Walch Olivia Olson Madeleine Martin Roz Ryan Hayden Ezzy Pendleton Ward Felicia Day Tom Kenny Fred Melamed with Chris Ayers Niki Yang and Whoopi Goldberg Scrolling Credits Executive Music Producer Phillip Warner Production Manager Sarah Williams Art Director Nick Jennings Characters Designed and Created by Michaela Dietz Director of 2D Animation Pendleton Ward Director of CGI Animation Aron Warner Feature Animation by Saerom Animation, Inc. CAST (In order of appearance) Finn - Jeremy Shada Jake - John DiMaggio Princess Bubblegum - Hynden Walch Marceline - Olivia Olson Lumpy Space Princess - Pendleton Ward Simon Petrikov/Gunter - Tom Kenny BMO/Lady Rainicorn - Niki Yang Lord Grim - Chris Ayres The Wicked Witch - Kathleen Barr Brenda - Whoopi Goldberg Fionna - Madeleine Martin Cake - Roz Ryan Paris the Untamed - Greg Baldwin Flying Lettuce Brother #1 - Paul Rudd Flame Princess - Jessica DiCicco Aunt Lolly - Allison Janney Death - Corey Burton Albert - Patton Oswalt Choose Bruce - Jeff Bennett Abraham Lincoln - J.K. Simmons Tiffany - Collin Dean Susan Strong - Anne Hathaway Fear Feaster - Mark Hamill The Wicked Witch - Kristen Schaal Gareth/Flying Lettuce Brother #2 - Sam Marin Adult Finn - Roger Craig Smith Darren Dum-Dum - Chris Parnell Dark Princess - Emily Blunt Lumpy Space Dad - Stephen Stanton Lumpy Space Mom - Maria Bamford Cinnamon Bun - Dee Bradley Baker Mannish Man - Fred Tatasciore The Lich - Ron Perlman Penguins/Two Headed Duck - Frank Welker ADDITIONAL VOICES Ava Acres, Matt Adler Newell Alexander, Rosemary Alexander Steve Alterman, Tom Amundsen Stephen Apostolina, Kirk Baily Greg Berg, Julianne Buescher Mitch Carter, Robert Clotworthy David Cowgill, Randy Crenshaw Wendy Culter, Debi Derryberry Terri Douglas, Robin Atkin Downes Chris Edgerly, Pat Fraley Eddie Frierson, Jackie Gonneau Nicholas Guest, Archie Hahn Jess Harnell, Jason Harris Bridget Hoffman, Wendy Hoffmann Rif Hutton, David Kramer Susan Stevens Logan, Mona Marshall Scott Menville, Richard Miro Jonathan Nichols, Paul Pape Jacquline Pinol, Joan Pope Michelle Ruff, Justin Shenkarow Peter Siragusa, Aaron Spann Pepper Sweeney, Fred Tatasciore Andrea Taylor, Billy West STORY Storyboard Supervisor Chuck Klein Storyboard Lead Frans Vischer Storyboard Artists Kurt R. Anderson Armen Mirzaian Skyler Page Emily Partridge Pendleton Ward Storyboard Punch-up C.H. Greenblatt Storyboard Revisionist David C. Smith Storyboard Assistants Michael Gendi Scott Mansz Story Consultant Kent Osborne EDITORIAL Picture Editor Richard Overall First Assistant Editor David Raymond Assistant Editors Michael Gendi Anthony Hull Additional Editing Taylor Grodin Adam Katz Visual Effects Editors Joe Carson Scott Anderson Animation Editor Nick Fletcher ART DEPARTMENT Lead Designer Amandine Pecharman Character Design Supervisor Carey Yost Character Design Lead Andy Ristaino Character Designers James Baxter David Ferguson Derek Kirk Kim David O'Reilly Character Design Clean-up Alex Campos Prop Designer Steve Small Prop Design Clean-up Mike Collins Character and Prop Revisions Ray Leong Isaac Marzioli Matt Braly Background Design Supervisor Kenny Pittenger Background Designers Patrick McEown Chris Tsirgiotis Visual Development Artists Doug Chiang Craig Elliott Mike Inman LAYOUT Workbook Artist James Beihold Character Layout Artists Clint Bond Bob Camp Dave Cunningham Adam Fay Ted Seko Bill Waldman Character Layout Apprentice Monica Davila Background Layout Artist Alfred Cruz ANIMATION Animation Supervisors Kelly Baigent Justin Weber Animation Directors David O'Reilly Richard Williams Lead Animator Frans Vischer Character Animators Kelly Baigent James Baxter Andrew Chesworth Steve Cunningham Max Haig Pendleton Ward CGI Animators Andrew Chesworth Robert Lehman Clean-up Animator Scott Mansz Animation Timers Oliver Akuin Andrew Overtoom Tom Yasumi Animation Checkers Sandy Benenati Vicki Casper Misoon Kim EFFECTS ANIMATION Effects Animation Supervisor Brice Mallier Effects Animators John Armstrong Al Holter James Pyott BACKGROUND Color Stylist Teale Reon Wang Background Painting Supervisor Sandra Calleros Background Painters Kit Boyce Tristin Cole Mira Lark Crowell Kelly McGraw Esther Kim Sue Mondt Juliana Park Christina Raygoza Leonard Robledo Maria Vitan Digital Background Painters Sean Eckols Michelle Thies PRODUCTION Production Supervisor Kelly Crews Technical Supervisor Yun-Chen Sung Overseas Animation Supervisors Scott Mansz Doug Williams Production Translator Misoon Kim Script Coordinator Brian Koonce Production Assistants Emily Dunn Joseph Game Andy Garner-Flexner Emily Quinn David C. Smith Production Managers Keith Mack Scott Malchus Production Coordinators Joseph Game Andy Garner-Flexner Emily Quinn Production Accountants Richard Bennett Sarah Alabaster Track Reading Michael Edmonds Slightly Off Track TECHNOLOGY Head of Technology Bill Baggelaar Render Wrangling Brian Gyss POST PRODUCTION Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Voice Recordist Gregg Hall Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Re-Recording Mixer Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers ADR Recorded at Warner Bros. Studios Cartoon Network Studios Music Recorded at Abbey Road Studios Color Timer Terry Claborn Negative Cutter Mo Henry OVERSEAS ANIMATION PRODUCTION BY Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. Executive Producer in Charge Nikki Vanzo Overseas Executive Producer Gregg Vanzo Overseas Supervising Producer Hyejoon Yun Overseas Producer Minsuk Kim Head of Production Chul Ho Kim Head of Production Coordination Yeon Hwa Jeong Production Coordinators Yong Min Park Jeong Yeul Park Jung Soo Shin Production Translator Young Jin Jeon Assistant Production Translators Yeo Jin Jeon Mee Rae Lee Animation Directors Myung Nam Jang Yong Seop Jeong Young Sik Jeong Animation Producers Sueyoon Kim Hinjyun Young Character Animators Syuoon Heong Lin Jeong Lium Hinjyun Jung Syukioon Kim Yung Jyuioon Young Syuejoon Young Sunyook Kimbo Eueyoon Jin Kim Uyijoon Heong Sunyi Jyuioon Young Jin Heong Syueio Kong Jyuioon Jin Heong Hyejoon Vanzco Heong Raymond Heong Suykoon Lium Hinjyuin Heong Jeong Yujion Jin Vanzco Jin Syuejoon Young Nim Lee Additional Animators So Yeon Kim Jung Il Park Hye Ryun Lee Moon Sun Jo Joo Sik Kim Mee Jung Jeong Dae Kown Choi Yoo Jin Park Young Sil Jeong Sil Hee Bang Yeon Joo Koh Min Hwa Song Hyun Joo Park Ji Young Hwang Mee Ra Cho Mee Jin Cha Ahe Kyung Jeong Young Eun Seo Hyun Joo Shin Mee Sook Lee Kyu Young Ohn In Hwa Oh Ki Jung Shim Myung Shim Choi Ran Kyung Oh Eun Joo Jung Animation Checkers Jong Bum Park Sock Hee Kim Animation Retake Director Yong Nam Park Animation Retake Assistant Mee Hwa Ahn US Animation System Head Woo Sung Jeong US Animation System Chief Hae Jin Park US Animation System Technicians Yeon Suk Ryu Snag Won Seo Sang Hyuk Oh Digital Scanners Hyun Joo Lee Hyun Joo Park Na Young Kim Digital X-Sheet Ji Young Jung Digital Color Palette Ji Yeon Kim Digital Ink and Paint Chief Hyun Ah Kim Digital Ink and Painters Young Sook Hong Ki Name Ahn Kui Ok Kim Hye Sun Ahn Nam Young Jeong Eun Young Kim Jin Hee Kim Yae Yoon Lee Do Hee Kim Hye Sun Kim Young Eun Choi Ok Sun Ji Hye Yeop Yoon Jung Hee Lim Kang Sook Baek Sang Eun Park Seol Hee Yoon Snag Hee Kim Digital Background Painting Chief So Yeon Choi Digital Background Painting Supervisor Yong Nam Park Digital Background Painters Eun Soo Ban Kyung Hee Kang Ha Na Kim Chung Ran Eum Mee Jin Park Digital Compositing Head Hee Jung Jeong Digital Compositing Chief Se Ho Na Digital Compositors Jong Hyun Park Hee Jung Jeong Hee Jin Kang Jin Yoon Joon Kyo Jeong Sun Young Park Il Woo Bae Bo Hee Kwon Young Joon Hong Animation Checking Supervisor Mihwa An Animation Checker Nikki Vanzo Final Checking Supervisor Hyun Wook Cho Final Checker Yong Nam Park Scene Planning Supervisor Suykoon Young Heong Scene Planners Canzco Jyuioon Hinjyuin Vanzco Jin Hinjyuin Jr. Jyuioon Raymond Jeong Hinjyuin Lium Sueyoon Syuejoon Hinjyuin Syuejoon Gregg L. Raymond Jin Suyiooero Background Painting Supervisors Zulu Lee Chin Dongkun Won Background Painting Head Mi-Young Lee Background Painters Suchli Jyuioon Hinjyuin Lee Kim Niuion Jyuioon Jr. Raymond Syuejoon Zulu Zhanxioo Shaun Loen Kim Sheong Leong Zhaun Shaun Raymondio Honjyio Syuhjo Zuauio Jyushoon Jr. Canuck Lee Hinjyuin Sheong Syuhjio Jr. Honjyio Leknoio Syuai Miskioso Layout Artists Lium Raymond Vanzco Suasion Syuejoon Canuck Honjyio Syria Sheong Zhaun Hyundai Young Kim Suchli Sunyoom Sunyook Miskioso Hinjyuin Sheong Lung Jung Hyundai Sheong Lium Miller Vanzco Gregg Sunyoomio Production Coordinators Suasion Lee Hioung Hioung Sunyoomio Production Executive Greg L. Marshall COMPUTER GRAPHICS AND ANIMATION BY Arc Productions Producer Jennifer Hill Executive Producers Stephen Gallop Kallan Kagan CG Supervisor Evgeny Berbasov EDITORIAL Editors Gavin Ebedes Adam Garner Assistant Editor Michele Klaponski ART Art Director Boris Andreev Storyboard Supervisor Steve Daye Storyboard Artists Myke Bakich Ian Cherry Trevor Hierons Visual Development & Design Andy Ng Elva Wang Matte Painters Alexandra Kavalova Peter Lee MODELING & RIGGING Modeling & Rigging Lead Ian Kim Modeling & Rigging Artists Max Brown Sarah Jargstorf Christoph Schoch Celso Teixeira TEXTURING Lead Texture Artist Julio Del Hierro Texture Artists Alexi Chabane Irwin Gamalinda Hong-Mao (Jeff) Lin Kelvin Tam LAYOUT Layout Lead Mike Helmer Character Layout Artists Joshua Fraiman Andrew Smith Michelle Tang Cat Wideman Final Layout Lead Piero D'Aloisio Final Layout Artists Leo Li Shaun O'Reilly Ferryanto Tantono Yingjie Zhan ANIMATION Animation Director Patrice Berube Lead Animator Dianna Basso Character Animators Jenna Byun Dennis Michael Chan Terry Dankowych Beatrice Imrie Winona Janega Jubey Jose Druv Joshi Subhankar Sen Ki Eun Suh Daniel Theriault Brad Willis Joe Yeh Jessica Zanetti VISUAL EFFECTS & ENVIRONMENT Environment Artists Michael Bahadoor Phil Bredehoeft Christopher Derewianko Simeon Anthony Remedios Visual Effects Supervisor Warren Lawtey Visual Effects Lead Tyson Groth Visual Effects Artists Dean Blaser Michael Sun LIGHTING & COMPOSITING Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Steven Mark Chen Lighting & Compositing Lead Simon Fung Key Lighting Artist Sean Montgomery Lighting & Compositing Artists Gal Anafi Comyar Aghdam Rob Dale Ruby Lee Kevin McBride Zebulon Pike Amal Marie Samuel Balaji Santhanam Felipe Siem Joseph Soloway Daniel St-Amant PIPELINE Pipeline Supervisor Robert Pringle Pipeline Technical Directors Nicholas Anderson Kym Watts RENDERING Rendering Supervisor Sean Macrate Render Wranglers Jeff Klug Victoria Mothersill David Sushi SOFTWARE DEVELOPMENT Software Developers Matt Collie Juhyun Daniel Lee Production Software Development Christopher Crocetti Avi Katz TECHNOLOGY Production Engineers Nicholas Anderson James Deschenes Nevil Sidhwa Systems Architect John Hickson Production Technology Lead Simon Chang Production Technology Support Mark Ryan RJ Zhou Vice President of Technology Rob Burton Vice President of Infrastructure & Training Terry Dale PRODUCTION MANAGEMENT Assistant Production Manager Tracy Blagdon Production Coordinator Meg Dryden Post Production Supervisor Alan Kennedy Post Production Assistant Ryan Quaglia Production Finance Manager Senthuran Thayalan Production Accountant Daniel Carter Executive in Charge of Production Michael Carrington Shipping Coordinator Nicole Rivera Soundtrack Album on WATERTOWER MUSIC Songs "Adventure Time Theme Song" Written and performed by Pendleton Ward, featuring Jeremy Shada and John DiMaggio "Who's in Charge Here?" Written by Pendleton Ward Performed by Olivia Olson "Come Along with Me" Written and performed by Ashley Eriksson "On My Way" Written and performed by Anne Hathaway, Jeff Bennett and Phil Collins "Plan B" Written by Rebecca Sugar Performed by Corey Burton, Kyla Rae Kowalewski, and Whoopi Goldberg "Refusing to Refuse" Written by Pendleton Ward Performed by Jeremy Shada "This is War" Produced by Flood, 30 Seconds to Mars and Steve Lillywhite Performed by 30 Seconds to Mars Special Thanks Greg Allen Harry Lee Jim Cruz Patrick McHale Christopher Ayres Stephen L. Prince Adventure Time and all related characters are trademarks of Cartoon Network. © 2018 Cartoon Network. All Rights Reserved. The views and opinions expressed by Finn in the film that all student eat their lunch foods are solely his own and do not necessarily reflect the views or opinions of Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. or the filmmakers. Neither Cartoon Network Studios nor the filmmakers make any representation of the accuracy of any such views and opinions. No dogs, cats, fairies, and rabbits were harmed in the making of this film. No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, In connection with the depiction of tobacco products. MPAA_BW.png IATSE.png © 2018 Cartoon Network. All Rights Reserved. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Cartoon Network